


【麵包貓】櫻花

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Kudos: 2





	【麵包貓】櫻花

朴珉均躺在浴缸裡，狹窄的空間摺疊他的身體，只有冰冷的白色和黑暗包圍。有人替他開了燈。

為什麼哥又在這裡？貓咪都這麼喜歡浴缸嗎？水口裕斗蹲在浴缸旁，看著蜷縮在裡面的朴珉均。「哥，不出來嗎？」  
他搖搖頭，瞇著眼微笑，只要這樣笑就可以了，無論做什麼都會被裕斗包容原諒的。  
「不出來的話，我要打開水了哦。」看似是警告，但水口裕斗在說完的同時轉開水龍頭，微熱的水垂直落在朴珉均臉上，他閉緊雙眼，聽到裕斗把浴缸塞裝上的聲音。  
幸好是溫水，因為裕斗總是對他這麼溫柔，再更得寸進尺一點也沒關係，但不停歇的水越淹越高，朴珉均眼睜睜地看著水平面逐漸淹沒他的半張臉，他著急地坐起來，卻被水口裕斗壓進水裡。  
「哥不用起來啊，這裡這麼溫暖。」水口裕斗撫摸朴珉均在水裡飄盪的金髮，朴珉均的掙扎讓水花潑溼他的衣服，但他絲毫不在意。

朴珉均把手伸出水面，指尖碰到裕斗頭髮的瞬間，他的淡粉色頭髮在朴珉均手中化成櫻花，朴珉均本能地不停揮動手，水口裕斗的頭髮就像被風吹落的櫻花樹一樣落下花瓣，輕盈地漂浮在浴缸水面上。  
「盛開的櫻花林下。」水口裕斗說。「好久以前，我讀了這本故事。」  
朴珉均想要呼吸。他不想再聽了，他想要回到兩人還在的雙人床上，他不想再輪迴這個古老的故事，一千次一萬次無止盡地……。「放我出去吧，裕斗，求你。」

水口裕斗髮絲上的水珠滑落，經過的嘴角溫順地笑起來。

「不可以。」


End file.
